Víctima del amor
by NicoleMasenCullen
Summary: Nos odiamos. Somos diferentes, muy diferentes. Excepto por algo. Ambas deseamos lo mismo. La muerte de la otra. La cruel muerte de la otra. O eso creíamos hasta que él llegó. ... Nosotras lo queríamos a él. A Edward. Nuestra próxima víctima.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia no. Disfruten! **

* * *

Prólogo

Si. La odio. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Obligarme a quererla? ¿Obligarme a perdonarla? Sabes de sobra que eso no será así. Es mi hermana. Lo sé. ¿Pero y qué? ¿Es obligatorio amarla, quererla? Pues no. Simplemente la odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Y algún día la mataré. Sigo soñando con su cuerpo tirado en el frío suelo, sobre un tibio charco rojo como la sangre. Rojo de sangre. Ella lo mató, y no creas que se lo perdonaré. Porque no lo haré. Deja de soñar mamá. Esto jamás acabará, no mientras ella siga con vida. No.

Detrás de nuestra máscara de felicidad de 'hermanas' se oculta la verdad. Nos odiamos. Somos diferentes, muy diferentes. Excepto por algo. Ambas deseamos lo mismo. La muerte de la otra. La cruel muerte de la otra. O eso creíamos hasta que él llegó. El vampiro y su familia. Los Cullen. ¿Pero a quién le importaban los Cullen? Nosotras lo queríamos a él. A Edward. Nuestra próxima víctima.

No escapará


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aaaaaaah! Tenía pensado otro capi, diferente. Pero ayer lo guarde para seguirlo hoy y cuando lo abro para seguirlo estaba todo en cuadraditos! Y casi me muero! La verdad estaba mejor el otro, que también tenía EPOV, pero es que no recuerdo como era exactamente. Pero el proximo capi sera EPOV :) **

Capítulo 1

BPOV

Sol. Nunca salía el sol en Forks. ¿Por qué? Ya era horrendo tener que vivir con humanos, ¿pero por qué no en un lugar donde haya sol? ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque Charlie, mi padre, tenga aqui a su querido trabajo de Jefe de Policía, ¿debíamos salir perjudicadas nosotras? Demonios, quería irme de este lugar. Apesta. Lo único que me gusta es que cuando tengo hambre el bosque está aqui cerca. Nada más.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y tengo una hermana gemela llamada Rosemary. Ambas nos odiamos a muerte, queremos vernos muertas. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Ella lo mato, ¿hace falta decir más? ¿No? Bien. Nos ocultamos detrás de una máscara, para evitar que los humanos se den cuenta de la verdad. ¿Humanos? ¿Máscara? Nosotras no somos humanas, no. Somos una rara especie, monstruos para dar un ejemplo. Hasta ahora, que sepamos, somos los únicos en nuestra especie. Si, los. Nuestro padre era el único, hasta que conoció a mi madre y se casó con ella, convirtiéndola en una de los nuestros. Y luego nacimos nosotras. Dos gemelas que eran muy unidas, pero que con el paso del tiempo se fueron separando. Solo una sola cosa dió por terminada la tortura de nuestros padres al ver como nos ívamos distanciando. El error de Mary. Ella acabó con nuestra relación. Ella lo mató.

Estúpida. Esa era una de las cuantas palabras había para describir a la inútil de mi hermana menor.

Volviendo al tema anterior. ¿Máscara? Verán, nosotras somos muy populares aqui en Forks. Todos nos conocen, todos hablan de nosotras, como si fueramos especiales. Lo somos, si. Pero somos 'especiales' de 'raras', no 'especiales' de 'geniales', ¿me explico? En fin, para mantener la imagen de nuestra familia debemos actuar como dos auténticas gemelas. Debemos estar juntas, hacer las cosas juntas, hablar entre nosotras, o bueno, eso es lo que hacemos para que caigan. Pero cuando estamos fuera de su vista las cosas cambian. Apenas nos dirigimos palabra, y cuando lo hacemos, lo hacemos desprendiendo puro odio y sarcasmo de nuestras bocas. Ellos creen que nos amamos de verdad. Que equivocados están...

- ¡Mary! - gritó mi madre desde abajo. Al parecer mi "querida" hermana ya llegó a casa.

Me levanté por fin de mi cama y fui a darme una ducha. La conversación de mi hermana y mi madre apenas se oía, solían hablar bajo. No entiendo por qué. Si quisiera, agudizo los oídos y listo. ¿Para qué complicarse?

Salí de la ducha y fui a cambiarme. Me puse lo primero que encontré, unos jeans negros con una remera algo holgada blanca con una cinta negra debajo de los pechos y mis converse negras. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, sin tener en cuenta mi "descordinación" y tropezarme con el último escalon para caer de cara contra la alfombra que me recibía más de dos veces diarias allí.

- Ay Bella... - murmuró mi hermana sin poder contener la risa.

- También me alegro de verte hermanita - le dije con una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió con una igual.

Ella llevaba una musculosa color gris con un moño negro del lado izquierdo casi al final de la remera y unos jeans negros junto con unas sandalias del mismo color. Su cabello de mi mismo color, caoba, caía en ligeras ondas hasta llegar a su cintura, mientras que a mi solo me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Me sonrió enseñándome sus dientes, y sus ojos se volvieron más azules de lo que ya eran. Le devolví la demoníaca sonrisa lanzando un gruñido.

- ¡Niñas! - nos reprendió mi madre. Ambas bufamos.

- Vamos - me dijo ella.

Le dimos un beso a mi madre y salimos hacia su auto. Era mejor el suyo, en parte. Tenía estilo, era un Maybach 57**(N/A: foto en mi perfil)**. El mio, en comparación al suyo era pura chatarra, pero yo lo quería. Era un Monovolumen, ruidoso, lento, viejo, pero para mi estaba bien.

- Hay gente nueva - me informó Mary mientras miraba hacia delante, donde un Volvo plateado conducía a toda velocidad. - Y no son humanos - continuó. No, no lo eran, no podíamos escuchar sus latidos. Más tarde averiguaríamos que eran, por ahora no.

- Perfecto - dije yo.

- Perfecto - dijo ella al mismo tiempo.

Mary apretó el acelerador y llegamos al lado de su carro. Todos eran hermosos y muy pálidos. Sus ojos eran de un color tal como el topacio. Eran muy bellos, lo admito. Aunque solo uno me llamó la atención.

Su cabello era de color cobrizo, se revolvía dandole un estilo más salvaje gracias a la ventana abierta. Iva al volante, sus movimientos llenos de gracia y elegancia. Sus ojos color topacio, los cuales se dirigieron hacia nosotras, quienes les dedicamos una mirada de muerte, por institnto y costumbre. Nunca éramos amable con la gente que no conocíamos. A las personas de Forks les costó tener nuestra confiasa, y eso que no lo han conseguido del todo. Si ellos supieran...

- Llegamos - me avisó mi hermana.

Salimos del auto y nos reunimos del lado de la acerca. Muchos estudiantes que venían paraban a saludarnos y a preguntarnos por nuestras vacaciones. Nosotras tambien les preguntamos, y comentamos un rato. Luego se ivan, y nosotras nos dedicábamos a mirar a los "no-vivos" ya que su corazón no latía. ¿Qué serían?

_Te apuesto a que consigo hablar con él pelicobrizo antes de la salida_ me dijo Mary a través del pensamiento. Yo la miré divertida.

- ¿Quieres? - le pregunté alzando una ceja y sonriendo. Ella solo asintió y nos tomamos de la mano, sellando el trato. Le dirigimos una última mirada a los extraños, quienes nos miraban con.. curiosidad, y nosotras le dedicamos una de muerte, para luego irnos a nuestras clases. Teníamos casi todas juntas, menos Biología, Español y Trigonometría. Asi que empezábamos juntas. Perfecto.

- Mil a que no - le dije.

- Mil a que si - dijo ella. Nos reimos, y seguimos saludando a nuestros amigos y amigas, a quienes les preguntamos sobre los recién llegados. Cullen. Eran los Cullen.


End file.
